Sir Tyrion Forgister
"There is no greater light in the darkness than the light of a gnome, and no greater champion of gnomish light than Tyrion Forgister." ~The Greatest Scholars of all nations and creeds from Future Ages The Ordinary world Born in Omesta. The call to adventure Tyrion Always lusted after a larger than life existence. At an early age he left home to find greater purpose in life, however politics of the Realm are quite disheartening for one who seeks hope. The righteous turn their backs on heretics in need, genocide a political tool and safety is held ransom for coin and liberty. As he traveled Tyrion began to devise a better path. This path would seek to bring out the potential for good in individuals A god who would lend their powers to such a mission, is a rare god as it turns out. With no promise of worship or loyalty when it comes to greater good conflicting with the god's domain, the Gnome found the pantheon rather selfish. Meeting the Mentor Who knows why Cayden Cailean became Tyrion's patron God. Maybe it was his lingering empathy to the mortal plight or maybe the rare chance to start an order of Paladins of Cayden Cailean was too much to pass up. either way Tyrion became the first "Accidental Paladin" while never really worshiping his patron god, Tyrion has grown to admire him and derive inspiration from Cayden Cailean's history. He sees the ascended god as an example of what mortal civilization can strive for. Despite the darkness that exists in the hearts of those who should bring hope, there is also much to celebrate about society's accomplishments. The potential of what people could be is divine in it's own right. it is not a total departure from the domain of Cayden Cailean, a god who lords over revelry, drink, and mortal pleases, which are all celebrations of civilization, however they are only part of what Tyrion's order stands for. "One may only celebrate so long as they are vigilant." -Tyrion Converts The Subsequent account is an excerpt from the Pathfinder Society's Historical Chronicles 4715 edition. "Kyonin rediscovered." Contribution by Alberto L. Vincette XIIX Pathfinder historian "Following Tyrion's heroic salvation of some dumb elf city, that the elves of Kyonin had lost and then begged him to find for them. Tyrion ran afoul of an ugly hag-nun from the church of Calistria named Niss'ary and her spineless fox-man slave, Inarin. Long story short, the evil wench threw a temper tantrum over claiming a temple where Tyrion had already started building the holy tavern of Cayden Cailean. In response, Tyrion rescued a young elven beauty, Shal'iza from a life of sexual repression and premature age lines that come from being a Calistrian nun. Shal'iza and Tyrion would become inseparable friends and build a fighting force to make gods cry." Code of the Accidental Paladin Be the light in the darkness Protect the innocent. Defend Liberty at all costs. Do not suffer oppressive, militant, shadow organizations especially those that subvert due process. (see lantern bearers) Innocent until proven guilty. Always tip (this goes double for strippers and prostitutes) Demons, Evil Dragons, Undead and elder-Gods are assholes. Kick their asses whenever possible. Half breeds have a shit lot in society. Give them the benefit of the doubt and judge them on their actions. Gambling is a useful tool. Don't be afraid to bet the farm if the fate of the world is at stake, or you're sitting on a full house. All Paladins of Cayden Cailean must make a pilgrimage once in their life. This pilgrimage consists of getting piss drunk and attempt the challenge of the star stone.